DESDE EL PRINCIPIO
by Fletshgguer
Summary: Se han reencontrado en varias vidas pero, ¿Cuál fue el principio? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuál fue el inicio de las Guerras Santas?.. Eso y más aquí.
1. Chapter 1

La decoración del salón principal de la mansión Kido era simplemente hermosa, los detalles estaban finamente preparados, los invitados provenientes de todas partes del mundo eran atendidos espléndidamente por el personal de la mansión, sin duda aquel era un evento magnifico, en la mesa principal cinco elegantes y bien agraciados hombres llamaban la atención de los asistentes, Tatsumi había hecho un buen trabajo con ellos y ellos estaban agradecidos con lo que les había enseñado pues en ese momento les era de gran utilidad.

-El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, ¿no crees?- pregunto un alegre Shun a su amigo Seiya.

-Creo que sí aunque dieciocho años no son muchos, ¿Qué clase de vida hemos vivido? Hace menos de cinco años creímos que sería nuestros últimos momentos, me alegra que estemos todos juntos aquí y me sorprende que Ikki aceptara venir, debes estar contento.-

-Sí…-

El caballero Andrómeda no pudo continuar con su plática, en ese momento el salón se puso de pie para recibir a la heredera Kido que acababa de aparecer en la parte alta del salón, mientras se disponía a bajar por las escaleras se podía apreciar que esa noche parecía ser la más hermosa de la tierra y no era que solo a Seiya le pareciera pues varios de los invitados compartían su parecer.

El maestro de ceremonias dio la bienvenida a la diosa y ella procedió a agradecer a los invitados por su asistencia, se ofreció un brindis en su honor y después de los aplausos el maestro de ceremonia hizo una petición a la festejada.

"Nos gustaría que fuera la cumpleañera quien iniciar el baile de esta noche señorita"- Saori acepto con gusto pero aun faltaba una pareja de baile para ella.

"Le pedimos a alguno de los chicos que integran la mesa principal nos acompañe por favor para que sea el afortunado de la noche"- sin pensarlo dos veces las miradas de los caballeros restantes se dirigieron hacia Seiya quien no pudo echarse para atrás después de la decisión unánime que sus compañeros habían hecho. A pesar de que el corazón del caballero no podía quedarse en su lugar debía comportarse a la altura de la situación y así lo hizo, dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción a la diosa y comenzó a acercarse a ella a paso firme y galante.

La diosa por su parte le esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no había más felicidad para ella que la idea de saber que sería él su acompañante aunque claro debía disimular un poco la emoción.

-Te ves hermosa Saori, divinamente hermosa…"- no sabía cómo pero se había atrevido a decirlo.

La tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el medio de la pista de baile, cuando la música comenzó a sonar él la tomo por la cintura y ella simplemente se dejo llevar.

-Me alegra que seas tú quien vino acompañarme- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Pegaso.

-Soy el afortunado de la noche!- durante todo el baile no dijeron una palara mas, se dedicaron a bailar al suave ritmo de la música, parecía como si no hubiera nadie en el salón más que ellos dos, al terminar la música en medio de aplausos se dirigieron a la mesa principal donde los otros caballeros felicitaron a Saori por haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.

La fiesta siguió el curso habitual que tienen ese tipo de fiestas, el ritmo de la música era lento y apacible así que se podía bailar o platicar sin elevar demasiado la voz, para los cinco caballeros las conversaciones que los invitados tenían no eran muy familiares para ellos pero igual estaban muy contentos de compartir ese momento con Saori.

A mitad de la noche Tatsumi hizo uso del micrófono y procedió a llamar la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Saori, le pido por favor que me acompañe hasta aquí- Seiya se ofreció a escoltarla hasta Tatsumi quien tenía una sorpresa para ella.

-Señorita, a lo largo de su vida he tenido la satisfacción de hacer cumplir lo que su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido dispuso para usted antes de su partida, uno de los deseos de su abuelo fue que guardara una carta para usted que debería leerle este día y considero que ha llegado el momento de leerla- Saori estaba al borde de las lagrimas, recordar a su querido abuelo le alegraba pero a la vez le entristecía no poder estar con él en un día tan importante como ese.

-_Mi querida Saori, tengo fe en que hasta el día de hoy has sorteado todas las pruebas que estaban destinadas para ti, se que ha sido duro y lamento no haberte podido acompañar más tiempo pero así tenía que ser._

_Sé que debes haber comprendido muchas de las cosas que en un tiempo no entendiste su propósito o que simplemente no tenían relevancia en tu vida, deje demasiadas responsabilidades sobre ti pero creo que has sabido afrontarlas a pesar de tu corta edad- _en este momento de la carta Saori ya no podía mas, comenzó a llorar al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo, Seiya que se había mantenido al margen de la situación no pudo soportar verla llorar y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y ofrecerle su hombro. Solo los caballeros, Tatsumi y ella entendían el verdadero significado de esa carta, para los demás solo eran palabras muy emotivas en una ocasión especial. Ya con la voz quebrada Tatsumi prosiguió.

-_Es mi deseo para ti el día de hoy que vivas feliz, que no te culpes por los sacrificios hechos porque todos ellos serán recompensados, no debes dejar de disfrutar la hermosa vida que tienes y sobre todo no debes dejar de compartirla con aquellos que te aman y que en mi lugar te han acompañado en tu camino, si no me equivoco en estos momentos quienes te aman están contigo demostrándote todo su cariño. Querida hija mi regalo para ti ya se encuentra contigo…Mitsumasa Kido_- cuando termino de leer Tatsumi se dirigió a ella y le dio un abrazo y un beso a la que prácticamente era su hija, después la diosa le pidió a su caballero la acompañara afuera para poder desahogarse sin ninguna preocupación y no volvió hasta que se tranquilizo.

La fiesta duro un tiempo más y poco a poco los invitados se fueron despidiendo, Saori se despidió de todos los caballeros pero Seiya decidió acompañarla hasta su habitación. Ya en la puerta de entrada el caballero no sabía cómo evitar que ella se fuera, quería permanecer más tiempo con ella pero con resignación observo a la princesa abrir la puerta mientras se despedía de él.

-Gracias por acompañarme…- en el último momento Seiya tomo a su diosa por la cintura y entro junto con ella a su habitación aprisionándola contra la pared de un lado de la puerta.

-Discúlpame pero no resisto las ganas de besarte- la diosa no dijo nada y no opuso resistencia ante el lento acercamiento del Pegaso quien se disponía a besarla, el caballero le dio oportunidad de rechazarlo pues sus propios deseos no incluían la aprobación de Saori aunque rápidamente pudo darse cuenta que aquella intención era correspondida, sin embargo como suele suceder en los momentos críticos una voz los interrumpió.

-Siempre llegaras al mismo lugar muchacho!- ambos conocían esa voz e inmediatamente se sobresaltaron, Seiya prendió la luz de inmediato y confirmaron que la voz era del abuelo de Saori, Mitsumasa Kido.

Ninguno de los dos podía salir del asombro hasta que el viejo abuelo dio un paso hacia ellos, Saori después del shock se dirigía hacia él pero fue detenida por Seiya quien reacciono muy diferente.

-Saori! No es normal que él esté aquí!- le dijo mientras se coloco frente a ella.

-Quien eres?- le pregunto Seiya con una voz de desconfianza.

-En un momento sabrás quien soy pero sobre todo sabrás quien eres tú, ahora déjame abrazar a mi hija- Le decía el imponente Mitsumasa.

-Está bien Seiya… déjame ir no te preocupes-

-No confió Saori- le dijo mientras sentía que la chica se soltaba de sus manos. Saori llego hasta donde su abuelo que mientras la recibía con una de sus manos con la otra apuntó al caballero que inmediatamente encendió su cosmo para protegerse pero de pronto su propia corbata comenzó a ahorcarlo levantándolo del piso. Mientras el caballero luchaba por su vida la diosa tan solo observaba la escena sin hacer nada, eso aterró al caballero que estaba consiguiendo romper la corbata pero no alcanzo hacerlo a tiempo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente que lo desoriento por completo, voló por el aire hasta topar con una de las paredes y cayó al suelo sin poder meter las manos.

Antes de desmallarse muchas imágenes conocidas para él cruzaron por su cabeza, imágenes confusas, rápidas y que le provocaron muchas sensaciones a la vez, después de eso no hubo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece, todos los personajes son obra del ingenioso Masami Kurumada…**

**Después del ataque que recibió Seiya entra en un estado de sueño profundo que lo lleva al principio de todo, para efectos de este fic no se ha cambiado ningún nombre para evitar confusiones.**

A lo lejos el castillo de Hades se veía oscuro y frio, la ciudad en cambio parecía ser tan cálida a pesar de la opresión que los dioses ejercían sobre ella, el reciente caballero de Sagitario estaba listo para cumplir con su nueva labor pero antes de dejar la ciudad decidió contemplarla detenidamente desde el sitio más alto pues sabía que ahora le seria mas difícil volver mientras viviera en el castillo.

-La ciudad cuenta contigo hijo…-se le acercó el caballero de Pegaso sin que el Sagitario se inmutara- pero tu madre y yo queremos que seas cuidadoso, tu estancia en el castillo no será fácil así que...-

-No te preocupes papa, voy a estar bien porque tú me enseñaste todo lo que se- le dijo el Sagitario tratando de tranquilizar a su padre.

-De cualquier forma cuídate mucho Seiya…- después de despedirse de su padre, de su madre, de su hermana y algunos otros amigos y caballeros Seiya fue directamente al castillo para prestar sus servicios a los dioses. Alrededor del castillo una serie de espectros vigilaban la entrada pero él fue directamente hasta el salón principal donde las divinidades se encontraban, antes de entrar fue recibido por el encargado del castillo quien le explico sus obligaciones y la forma en que debía dirigirse y comportarse. Después de eso y el recorrido de un gran pasillo resguardado por espectros y caballeros las grandes puertas del salón principal se abrieron, lo que sus ojos miraban era increíble, aquel lugar era impresionante aunque un poco lúgubre, era un salón inmenso con grandes ventanales pero cubiertos con cortinas negras que impedían que la luz del sol entrara adecuadamente, los adornos tallados en materiales muy costosos parecían tener vida propia, al parecer en el castillo a pesar de todo no se desmeritaba el arte, los dos tronos frente a él ensalzaban la grandeza de sus dueños aunque en ese entonces estaban vacios, no entendía cómo era posible que por dentro el castillo era una maravilla y por fuera no reflejaba más que una vil imagen de la opresión y el miedo. A los lados del gran salón se encontraban algunos asientos que al parecer se destinaban a los espectros y caballeros de más alto rango cuando había situaciones especiales, uno de esos asientos se encontraba ocupado por alguien conocido para él… Radamantis, un reciente espectro que había sido nombrado rápidamente guardián personal del rey Hades, se conocían desde niños pero nunca habían simpatizado y esto mismo se reflejaba en la cara apática de Radamantis, por desgracias ambos tendrían que convivir mucho pues a Seiya se le había nombrado guardián personal de la diosa Athena.

-Radamantis, él será el encargado de la protección de la diosa Athena, deberán trabajar juntos para garantizar el resguardo de las divinidades- el espectro seguía siendo apático a todo pero eso no sorprendía al encargado del castillo pues ya conocía su carácter, a Seiya no le interesaba ser empático tampoco.

En un momento los dioses aparecieron por una puerta lateral que conducía a sus aposentos, el espectro, el caballero y el encargado hicieron reverencia típica a los dioses donde una rodilla queda apoyada en el piso y una mano en el pecho, el caballero estaba nervioso y se sentía estúpido haciendo reverencia a los dioses insensibles que estaban delante de él, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

-De pie!- ordeno el rey del inframundo con una autoridad que el caballero nunca había sentido, pudo observar al dios detenidamente y se impresiono de su aspecto, se veía como un hombre maduro pero joven y sus ojos aparentaban un estado más apacible que el que imagino. Su padre le había dicho ya el aspecto de los dioses pues había sido uno de los pocos que los habían visto, al lado del dios se encontraba la hermosa diosa Athena, su padre también se la había descrito pero había omitido muchos detalles que en ese momento el caballero admiraba pues a pesar de su atuendo tan fúnebre se podría apreciar que era más hermosa de lo que se había imaginado.

-Mi señor- dijo el encargado del castillo- hemos encontrado apto en fuerza, destreza, habilidades y confianza al caballero de Sagitario para que sea el guardián de la diosa Athena, el viene de la ciudad aledaña que presta servicio al castillo a cambio de su favor-

-¿Porque estás aquí caballero?- pregunto el rey hades tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Estoy aquí para prestar mis servicios y dar mi vida si es preciso en agradecimiento al favor que nos brindan majestad- esa respuesta había sido rápida pero bien pensada, no podía expresar que en realidad estaba ahí para abogar por la ciudad y mantener a salvo a su familia de la furia de los dioses.

-El ultimo caballero que estuvo aquí fue asesinado por no cumplir con su palabra, lo mismo te ocurrirá si no cumples con lo que has dicho… ahora retírense- Seiya estaba un tanto irritado, los dioses habían hablado o más bien el dios Hades había hablado, Athena ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo más de dos segundos, él sería su protector pero al parecer eso a ella no le importaba. Cuando salieron los tres el encargado del castillo se retiro y dejo afuera de la puerta principal a Seiya y Radamantis que estarían atentos a las ordenes del dios Hades.

Con el pasar de los días no hubo mucha actividad para ambos guardias, sin embargo Seiya se sorprendía de ver que los dioses tenían gustos muy terrenales, la música y la pintura era una parte importante para ellos, el vino a la hora de la comida era apreciado por ellos, puesto que tenían cuerpos humanos sus necesidades eran igual que las suyas, particularmente Hades se encargaba de controlar el dominio de los humanos en la tierra, daba órdenes de erigir templos en honor a los dioses e imponer tributos que con frecuencia incluían tributos humanos. Athena era un poco más complicada en sus actividades, todas las mañanas recibía flores de diferentes tipos traídas de la ciudad y pasaba mucho tiempo contemplándolas como si de alguna manera pudiera entenderse con ellas, a diferencia de Hades le gustaba leer las creaciones de simples mortales para entretenerse, también le gustaba tomar largos baños en las instalaciones aledañas a sus aposentos construidas especialmente para ella.

A Seiya por su parte también se le permitían recibir ciertos lujos de los que solo los altos rangos de espectros y caballeros tenían acceso, en su primera semana de estancia en el castillo se le concedió elegir alguna compañera para su satisfacción personal que lo acompañaría en determinados momentos de la semana, esta medida se tomaba considerando que no podía abandonar el castillo y que sus momentos libres eran realmente pocos, por las noches se les permitía descansar en las habitaciones contiguas a los aposentos de los dioses y mientras tanto otros espectros y caballeros redoblaban la guardia.

El caballero de sagitario fue conducido a un salón donde podría elegir a una compañera, la idea no le resultaba desagradable pero se preguntaba qué pensaría su padre de eso. Al entrar al salón el encargado del castillo le pidió elegir alguna joven, Seiya pudo darse cuenta que la mayoría de ellas eran muy jóvenes pero una de ellas capto de inmediato su atención a tal grado que sintió que el corazón se le detendría y es que entre todas aquellas mujeres elegibles se encontraba su hermana Seika casi con la misma cara de espanto que la de él.

-Elijo a ella- apuntó directamente a su hermana Seika aparentando no conocerla en absoluto.

-¿Está seguro que la quiere a ella?- Su hermana era una de las más jóvenes de entre todas ellas y es posible que eso lo notara el encargado, la pregunta lo hizo sentir como un ser despreciable a pesar de que sabía que con esa acción estaba salvando a su hermana de cualquier otro espectro o caballero a quien fuera ofrecida.

-La quiero a ella- dijo en un tono decidido y a la vez retador hacia el encargado por lo que a éste no le quedo más que seguir las instrucciones del caballero. Se retiro de prisa algo alterado, si su hermana estaba ahí significaba que la habían sacado a la fuerza, esperaba que ella se mantuviera callada hasta que pudieran verse, al parecer nadie sabía que eran hermanos. Esa misma noche pudo verla, su hermana le había explicado que varios guardias habían ido a la ciudad buscando mujeres vírgenes para compañeras de espectros o caballeros, su padre la había entregado pacíficamente sabiendo que Seiya cuidaría de ella, tal vez esa era la respuesta respecto a lo que su padre pensaba sobre las compañeras.

El tiempo paso sin muchas novedades importantes, Seiya había llegado a creer que su estancia en el castillo era innecesaria y ya comenzaba a fastidiarse con la rutina, sin embargo un día Radamantis y Seiya fueron llamados ante los dioses.

-Se me ha informado que guerreros de Ares han iniciado una rebelión en contra de nosotros, es por eso Radamantis que quiero que vayas y aniquiles a todo aquel que blasfemó contra nosotros, yo iré al Olimpo para arreglar ese asunto con Ares, mientras tanto caballero si algo le sucede a mi esposa tú pagaras por ello con el castigo eterno al igual que sucede con tu antecesor- las amenazas no eran necesarias, estaba ahí para eso, pero por lo menos se sintió aliviado de no tener que ver al engreído de Radamantis por unos días.

Hades se transporto hasta la entrada del Olimpo pero debía recorrer el largo camino para llegar hasta la morada de los demás dioses, esa medida había sido impuesta por Zeus tal vez para demostrar a los otros que él seguía siendo el más poderoso. Radamantis partió enseguida con un grupo de espectros, el joven caballero se quedo solo con la diosa a la que por cierto no le había escuchado mucho la voz, en todo ese día la diosa decidió no salir de sus aposentos, Seiya se aposto a un lado de la puerta para extremar precauciones y creyó que así seria todo el tiempo en que estaría solo con ella pero de eso estaba equivocado.

A la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano el caballero ya estaba relevando a los guardias de la noche, para su sorpresa repentinamente la puerta se abrió y la diosa salió de sus aposentos.

-Buenos días diosa Athena- dijo el ingenuo Seiya que había sido ignorado desde su estancia en el castillo. La diosa solo detuvo su paso y volteo levemente al caballero pero no expreso ninguna palabra, después de eso siguió su recorrido, esa acción le recordó al caballero el sitio que ocupaba y quien era ella.

-Necesito que alguien venga a abrir esas cortinas- rompió el silencio la diosa con su dulce voz cargada de mando.

-Yo puedo abrirlas si usted lo desea… no es necesario traer a nadie- la respuesta fue la misma que cuando la había saludado y él tomo ese silencio como un sí. Abrió las cortinas y en un instante era notable el cambio de aquel lugar tétrico a un espacio iluminado, por otra parte las acciones de la diosa eran más extrañas aun, saco sus instrumentos de pintura y comenzó a pintar el reflejo del sol entrando por la ventana, Seiya se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando el momento, aquella acción le relajaba y le entretenía, al parecer había mucha paz en ese momento.

El cuadro estaba tomando forma cuando tocaron a la puerta del salón, habían llegado las flores que la diosa recibía por las mañanas en este caso eran girasoles que encajaban perfectos para la ocasión, Seiya las recibió, no dejo que nadie entrara y directamente fue a dárselas personalmente a la diosa en vez de colocarlas en el lugar destinado para ellas.

No sabía muy bien el por qué pero estaba nervioso, extendió sus manos y la diosa dudo un momento en recibirlas pero accedió a ello, involuntariamente sus manos estuvieron en contacto mientras ella recibía las flores además el caballero pudo apreciar a la diosa de cerca pero ella se dirigió rápidamente a colocar las flores en su depósito, otra vez el caballero había sido ignorado así que decidió no seguir haciendo actos tan humanos como ese y se fue a sentar otra vez a su respectivo lugar pero en vez de seguir contemplando el cuadro y a la diosa se dedico a leer un escrito que su padre le había regalado.

-Sabes leer caballero…- estas fueron las primeras palabras de la diosa para él por lo que se sintió muy confundido aunque a la vez molesto por la afirmación.

-Mi madre me enseño a leer desde muy pequeño- contesto sin mucha emoción pero intrigado por la repentina consideración tomando en cuenta que había sido ignorado por más de tres meses.

-Los pensamientos de los humanos son demasiado exagerados, tratan de explicar con fantasías lo que no pueden entender y mienten para salvarse, tú por ejemplo al igual que los demás no te agrada estar aquí pero hasta ahora has sido el más franco- Seiya no tenía idea de lo que le decía o más bien el por qué se lo decía, había alcanzado a comprender que consideraba a los humanos exagerados y mentirosos pero de alguna manera a él lo consideraba franco así que tal vez esa cualidad lo hacía verse diferente a los demás.

-Estoy aquí…porque… ustedes han brindado protección a la ciudad donde vivo y es por eso que yo en representación de los demás corresponderé la bondad que nos han tenido- la diosa dejo de pintar y se dio la vuelta para por primera vez dirigirse a él directamente, Seiya ya se había puesto de pie y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver la acción de la diosa.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo la diosa en un tono calmado -ningún humano sirve a los intereses de nadie más si no es por un interés propio, Radamantis está aquí por que ambiciona poder pero tú caballero al parecer tienes miedo a morir- ese había sido un golpe bajo para Seiya.

-Fuera de este castillo la luz del sol baña por completo la ciudad, mi familia vive ahí, mis amigos viven ahí, yo vivo por ellos y moriría por usted para que todos puedan vivir en paz- esa es una respuesta que la diosa no esperaba pero menos aun esperaba la pregunta que venía a continuación.

-Si me permite diosa Athena, ¿Por qué esta usted aquí si al parecer nuestra compañía le desagrada por completo?- sabía que había excedido su límite, podría morir en un momento si ella lo quisiera castigar por impertinente, sin embargo la diosa no supo que contestar y decidió irse a sus aposentos de los cuales no salió en todo el día. Seiya no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido incluso ya de noche, no sabía si una simple disculpa mortal arreglaría lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Seiya vigilaba ansiosamente la puerta de los aposentos de Athena Radamantis hizo acto de presencia y ambos esperaron, mas tarde la diosa apareció y Radamantis informó el resultado de su encomienda.

-Diosa Athena, debo decirle que la rebelión ha sido sofocada, todos en esa ciudad fueron acabados… no quedo nadie vivo- Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, "nadie vivo" ¿Significaría también mujeres y niños? Sabía que era capaz de eso pero no habría sido necesario.

-Retirense- ordeno la diosa, ambos salieron del salón pero Seiya detuvo a Radamantis antes de que siguiera avanzando.

-¿Nadie vivo? ¿Asesinaste a mujeres y niños?- pregunto Seiya irritado.

-No quedo nada vivo en esa ciudad- respondió cínicamente.

-Estúpido muerto idiota! Te has tomado muy a pecho eso de ser un espectro, te has olvidado de los sentimientos y emociones! crees que por eso eres superior pero no eres más que un cobarde, tu madre y tu padre eran personas honorables no entiendo cómo pudiste resultar un cretino!- Radamantis respondió con un golpe en la cara del caballero y lo mismo hizo este, ambos se apartaron para tomar posiciones de ataque.

-Basta! Radamantis retírate o ambos morirán!- grito la diosa Athena el espectro quien no tuvo más opción que retirarse lleno de furia pero Seiya tuvo que quedarse esperando lo peor.

-Un muerto!, ¿Eso es lo que crees que somos todos aquí cierto?, carentes de emociones y sentimientos… por lo que acabas de hacer mereces morir pero antes de eso quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir- parecía que para Seiya eso era todo, ahí acabaría su vida que pasó frente a sus ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba listo para morir, no podría vivir aquello tan extraordinario que un día espero vivir, sus padres y hermana estarían tristes por él, parecía ser una hora de desconsuelo, por su mente cruzo la idea de intentar asesinarla pero en definitiva no podría hacerlo, después de todo era una mujer, lo único que le quedaba era ser totalmente honesto para no irse cargando con eso.

-Ustedes nos crearon, nos dieron esas cosas que les parecen inútiles, sentimientos y emociones, mis padres me enseñaron la humildad, el respeto, la bondad, la compasión y el amor, es por eso que me irritó la muerte de personas indefensas e inocentes, si ustedes disfrutan destruyendo a sus creaciones ya puede comenzar conmigo- se arrodillo ante la diosa y puso sus manos en el piso, también agacho la cabeza y recordó que aun traía su casco así que se lo quito y lo arrojo lejos de él. Había dicho todo lo que debía, pensó en su hermana y sus padres como ultimo recuerdo, a su manera se había preparado para morir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los comentarios, yo creo que ya estoy próxima a terminar esta historia y eso para mí es un gran logro porque déjenme decirles que tengo muchas historias empezadas pero ninguna acabada, una historia me lleva a otra y así, mi problema es empezar todo y no terminar nada, lo mismo me sucede en otras áreas de mi vida personal así que como parte de una terapia me sugirieron subir mis historias y comprometerme a terminarlas al igual que otras tantas cosas que tengo pendientes por terminar…**

**Que disfruten la lectura… **

Seiya se había resignado a morir, espero un rato respirando tranquilo y pausado, se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando decidió levantar la cabeza y quedar frente a frente con los ojos de la diosa que simplemente lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra.

La puerta del salón principal de abrió y escucharon dos pisadas diferentes, Seiya volteo levemente y vio a dos caballeros de oro irrumpir en el salón sin ser anunciados, Seiya se puso de pie y miro a los dos caballeros.

-Que hacen aquí y porque entraron así Piscis y Cáncer- pregunto Seiya.

Sin embargo la respuesta fue un sorpresivo ataque directo a la diosa que con mucho esfuerzo el caballero pudo bloquear quedando en medio del ataque y la diosa quien también fue tomada por sorpresa.

-Apártate Sagitario o también te mataremos-

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-

-Porque acaban de asesinar a nuestras familias por orden de los dioses- una mirada de ira se reflejaba en sus rostros, tal vez sus familias vivían en la ciudad que Radamantis había destruido.

-Athena no dio la orden! Ustedes no deben atacarla porque son caballeros de Athena, además ¿Van a levantar sus puños contra una mujer?- En ese mismo momento el espectro hizo acto de presencia y lo recibieron ambos caballeros combinando un ataque que lo lanzo por una de las ventanas de la sala y después de eso cerraron las puertas para que nadie más pudiera interferir con ellos e inmediatamente iniciaron el ataque de nuevo pero esta vez contra el caballero, sin embargo él respondió con todo su poder y decidió atacarlos por separado, utilizo la técnica que su padre le había enseñado y logro lanzar al caballero de Cáncer por la misma ventana que había caído Radamantis y para mala suerte del Cáncer el espectro que ya volvía volando lo ataco en el aire varias veces en venganza de lo que le había hecho.

En el salón principal el caballero Piscis vio la oportunidad de atacar a la diosa pues Seiya se había ocupado del otro caballero así que hubo un momento para atacarla, la Athena se sintió desprotegida y se levanto para hacerle frente ella misma pero antes de que una de las rosas lograra llegar a ella el Sagitario la tomo por la cintura y voló con ella hasta lo más alto del salón desde donde respondió el ataque con los meteoros. El caballero Piscis quedo en el suelo con la armadura desgarrada y el Sagitario cayó al suelo cargando a la diosa en los brazos, por un momento Seiya se cercioro que el Piscis no se levantara más y cuando la adrenalina pasó se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, la diosa le miraba como siempre sin expresar emoción alguna pero directo a los ojos, él la miro como tratando de deducir algo pero no lo consiguió, tan solo pudo ver su propio reflejo en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto tomado un poco de aire y jadeando por el cansancio mientras todavía la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-Sí- la diosa sabia que ella con su poder hubiera sido capaz de acabar con ellos incluso si el Sagitario se les hubiera unido pero tal vez su reacción no hubiera sido la más rápida, afortunadamente no había tenido que hacerlo. El caballero la dejo en el piso ya sin prestarle mucha importancia a pesar de que ella aun lo miraba y se dirigió hacia su compañero caído para cerrarle los ojos, esa acción hizo que por primera vez la diosa sintiera un escalofrió en su cuerpo, de pronto Radamantis apareció por la misma ventana de la que había caído y traía consigo el cuerpo del caballero de Cáncer ya casi sin armadura.

-¿Se encuentra bien diosa Athena?- pregunto el espectro.

-Estoy bien- respondió con el mismo tono de voz que la caracterizaba.

-Me los llevare y los exhibiré en el castillo para que nadie más se atreva a levantarse contra los dioses!- el espectro los cargo y se los llevo ante la vista de espectros y caballeros que se encontraban amontonados afuera de las puertas del salón principal, Seiya estaba inmóvil y seguía a Radamantis con la vista, ambos caballeros habían sido sus compañeros de entrenamiento y se sentía mal por ellos, sus acciones tenían justificación pues estaba seguro que en aquella ciudad había muerto mucha gente inocente, sin embargo era su labor proteger a la diosa.

Inmediatamente limpiaron y arreglaron el lugar, en un momento parecía que nada hubiera sucedió, al parecer la diosa ya no quería asesinar a Seiya como anteriormente y tan solo se retiro a sus aposentos. Por la noche había ordenado a los guardias que se retiraran y se mantuvieran a las afueras del castillo o por lo menos mas retirados de lo normal, esa decisión era muy arriesgada pero había decidido mirar la luna a través de las ventanas del salón principal antes de dormir y mientras lo hizo se dio cuenta que una de las puertas de sus guardianes Radamantis o Seiya que estaban contiguas al salón principal se había abierto, en un acto sin precedentes decidió salir suponiendo que encontraría al caballero Seiya pero no vio a nadie y solo pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer que llamo su atención y la condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación del caballero donde pudo escuchar la conversación entre ambos, ella estaba enterada que se les había permitido tener una compañera pero antes de retirarse se dio cuenta que ella era la hermana del Sagitario, no quiso escuchar más y prefirió retirarse a seguir contemplando la luna llena.

A la mañana siguiente el caballero y el espectro ya estaban desde muy temprano como siempre en el salón principal aunque no se dirigían la palabra. La diosa salió e hicieron su respectiva reverencia.

-Radamantis necesito que refuerces la seguridad del castillo, estoy segura que podrás detectar las fallas que ocurrieron ayer-

-Sí, diosa Athena- sin más el espectro salió a cumplir su encomienda y Seiya volvió a su lugar.

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto las personas?- Seiya se quedo inmóvil con esa pregunta pero la que siguió lo dejo helado -¿Por qué desaprovechas un beneficio que se te otorga en tu hermana?- Lo había descubierto y eso lo asustaba, sabía que tenía que ser sincero o tendría problemas.

-Porque quiero protegerla, quiero darle la posibilidad de que sea amada por alguien de su elección y no simplemente ser usada- contesto con convicción.

-¿Y ella que hará por ti?- hizo esta pregunta para hacerle ver que no valdría la pena hacer algo por ella.

-Ella no necesita hacer nada por mí, yo hago esto porque la amo y el amor diosa Athena es un sacrificio sin reservas y sin recompensa, pero creo que no lo podrá entenderlo hasta que conviva con las personas-

-¿Convivir?- esa posibilidad no estaba contemplada para ella.

-La mayoría de los caballeros y espectros que han venido aquí llegan sin esperanza, pero hay gente fuera de aquí que vive feliz, que ríe, que ama y que se esfuerza por hacer que la vida sea más agradable-

-No he conocido a esas personas-

-Mi madre trabaja en el jardín de donde vienen las flores para usted, ella lo hace con un placer inmenso porque ama las flores y las aprecia al igual que usted- con esto logro captar la mirada de la diosa y actuando tan espontaneo continuo –mi hermana me dijo que habrá una fiesta en la ciudad esta noche si usted gusta yo mismo la puedo llevar y así podrá conocerlos mejor, le garantizo que podrá comprobar lo que le he dicho-

-¿Pero qué dices caballero?- una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la diosa y aunque era de ironía se podía notar que era más hermosa de lo que se veía, Seiya dejo su postura de caballero y se acerco demasiado a ella.

-Por favor, los humanos merecemos una oportunidad, yo puedo conseguir un excelente disfraz de humana para usted- con esto la diosa sonrió con una verdadera sonrisa y él se dio cuenta que podría lograrlo –a pesar de ser una diosa usted ocupa un cuerpo humano y sé que por tan solo eso ha experimentado sensaciones muy humanas, además es usted muy hermosa y si muestra una sonrisa como la que acaba de hacer no tendrá problemas para que la acepten de inmediato- hasta ahora nadie le había sonreído de la manera en que el caballero lo hacía.

-¿Qué pasará si compruebo que lo que has dicho de los humanos es mentira?-

-Daré mi vida si usted así lo desea-

-Si tan seguro estas iré contigo caballero pero debes saber que mi favor hacia los humanos no incluye el favor de Hades-

-Eso no importa ahora, yo solo quiero que usted pueda ver que lo que dije es verdad- Seiya se alejo muy conforme con lo sucedido y espero a que el espectro volviera para ir a preparar los detalles de esa noche.

Por medio de su hermana obtuvo un vestido blanco y una manta que le serviría para llevar a la diosa, preparo todo para burlar la seguridad de los guardias al salir. Ya en la noche Athena cambio su vestimenta y salió al encuentro del caballero quien solo le brindo una sonrisa y la cargó parar tomar impulso y salir por una de las ventanas que dejo abierta, desplego sus alas y así pudieron salir sin ser detectados por los guardias.

Llegaron cerca de la ciudad y ya se podía escuchar un gran alboroto, al parecer todos estaban felices.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, debemos volver!- algo de pánico se apodero de ella.

-No debería estar preocupada además viene conmigo y todos me conocen le aseguro que no le sucederá nada malo, lo único que le pido es que trate de aparentar ser una mujer como cualquier otra de las que se encuentren en la aquí, no le será difícil imitarlas- empezaron a caminar hasta donde se encontraba la gente y mientras más cerca la diosa comenzaba a sentir más nervios mientras que el caballero se alegraba aun mas, varias fogatas iluminaban y daban un poco de calor a la noche que no era muy fría. Cuando los vieron todos comenzaron a acercarse al caballero y a celebrar su llegada, eso impacto a la diosa puesto que era la primera vez que veía a gente contenta cuando ella estaba presente, las miradas también se clavaban en ella no solo por venir acompañando al caballero sino por ser hermosa, comenzó a sentir miedo de la gente que jubilosa los recibía y se aferro al caballero mientras este trataba de terminar de llegar. Una vez que pudieron sentarse todos estaban ansiosos de saber quién era ella y de cómo le había ido a Seiya en su estancia en el castillo a lo que él respondió unas cuantas mentiras para salir del paso.

Seiya se había quitado la armadura y quedado en un atuendo más casual que le habían proporcionado.

-No pareces ser de por aquí así que bienvenida hermosa- dijo una joven mujer a la diosa mientras le daba una bebida que dudo en tomar hasta que el caballero le hizo una seña para que la aceptara, por supuesto no agradeció el detalle y el caballero trato de disculparla diciendo que era muy tímida. Entre más acciones sucedían Seiya se ponía más contento de poder demostrar que lo que había dicho era cierto.

-Seiya…- los padres del chico llegaron al lugar y de inmediato fueron a su encuentro, Athena pudo apreciar que era muy parecido a su padre y que su madre era una mujer muy bonita y de aspecto jovial que además lucia una linda flor en su cabello.

-¿Quien es esta linda jovencita que te acompaña y como se llama?- pregunto la madre del caballero.

-Ella acaba de llegar al castillo y no conoce a nadie así que la traje, su nombre es…- miro a la diosa por un momento, no había pensado en eso. –es Saori…- fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, no sabía de dónde lo había sacado pero había funcionado. El padre de Seiya la miraba como tratando de reconocerla pero después de un rato decidió darse por vencido.

La fiesta realmente estaba siendo algo agradable para la diosa, las personas actuaban muy diferente de lo que esperaba, a lo lejos una hermosa joven había aparecido y Seiya le había pedido a la diosa esperar un momento para ir a hablar con ella, Athena estuvo atenta a la plática que aunque no podía escuchar nada sí podía observar que algo no andaba bien entre ellos, mientras estaba en eso la diosa sintió de pronto que todo se paralizo, hubo un silencio total, la gente estaba inmóvil al igual que el fuego de las fogatas y no entendió lo que sucedía hasta que sintió una presencia junto a ella.

-Padre!-

-Athena! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué haces aquí tú Padre?-

-Yo vengo a divertirme con los humanos que a diferencia de los doses saben cómo hacerlo, ¿Pero tú?-

-Yo vine a conocerlos… solamente, me dijeron que eran diferentes a lo que me imaginaba… Hades fue al Olimpo para arreglar un asunto con Ares, deberías estar allá-

-Debería pero les dije a ambos que esperaran-

-¿Por qué te gusta venir?- Pregunto Athena algo desconcertada.

-¿No son agradables para ti?-

-Nosotros somos superiores a ellos pero ellos son más felices que cualquiera de nosotros-

-Por fin te has dado cuenta mi querida hija, mira a tu alrededor, puedes ver sus caras de felicidad, ellos tratan de disfrutar cada día y aman profundamente, ¿Alguna vez un humano te ha amado?-

-No- contesto con la cabeza baja, realmente se dio cuenta que nadie la había amado jamás.

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?-

-No- contesto en la misma postura.

-¿Quien te trajo?-

-El caballero que es mi protector, es él-

-Lo conozco, es un buen muchacho y si no me equivoco el amaba a la chica con la que está hablando pero cuando partió al castillo tuvo que dejarla, ahora ya no está disponible para él-

-¿Tú has amado padre?-

-Por supuesto que sí y me han amado también, es la mejor experiencia que te puedo recomendar, voy a tener ocupado a Hades unos días en el Olimpo, deberías aprovechar-

-¿Aprovechar qué?- en ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad, la música, las risas, el baile, todo volvió, incluso pudo ver como un hombre se acerco hacia Seiya y la chica lo que provoco que Seiya se despidiera y volviera con la diosa.

-Veo que ya conociste al señor Mitsumasa, el es un viajero, conoce muchos lugares! Yo he aprendido mucho de él, que gusto que haya venido- Seiya se expresaba de él como un amigo y eso solo significaba que su padre había convivido mucho con las personas de esa ciudad.

Cuando se retiraron del lugar la fiesta aun continuaba, decidieron caminar hasta el castillo aprovechando la luz de la luna, Seiya se sorprendió de la amena conversación que mantuvieron todo el camino, una charla de preguntas de la diosa y respuestas del caballero.

-Te has enamorado caballero-

-Sí, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado- La diosa empezó a llorar y no pudo disimularlo, la luz de la luna hacia brillar cada lagrima que corría por su rostro.

-Diosa Athena ¿Se siente bien?- ella no dijo nada y solo le dio la espalda para que no la viera llorar pero él se coloco en frente de ella y la abrazo, ella nunca había recibido un abrazo tan cálido, después de un momento decidió cargarla y volar hacia el castillo, tuvo dificultades para entrar sin ser visto pero se las ingenio para entrar sin contratiempos.

Ya adentro del salón principal el Sagitario se despojo de su armadura y la acompaño a sus aposentos.

-No debería estar triste-

-Cambiaria mi divinidad por la mortalidad en este momento, de qué me sirve vivir una eternidad si no hay nadie a quien pueda interesarle- el caballero se acerco a ella y limpio sus lágrimas, pudo darse cuenta que ella era igual a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, además no podía negar que su belleza era cautivante.

-A mi puede interesarme si es que a usted le interesa el amor de un mortal como yo- el caballero la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos y besó los labios de la diosa, la respuesta fue mejor de lo que él hubiera esperado, ella nunca había sentido nada parecido, le era difícil dejar de besarlo, lo mismo que a él le era difícil parar y se atrevió a ir más allá cuando comenzó a desnudarla y posteriormente a recorrer su cuerpo, la diosa supo por primera vez el significado del amor en las palabras y actos del caballero, a pesar de su eternidad ella no podía recordar un momento más especial que ese y por su puesto lo mismo sucedía con él.

El sonido de un teléfono despertó al caballero, abrió los ojos de golpe y tenía la sensación de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, el sonido insistente del teléfono lo hizo levantarse y la luz de la ventana provoco que le doliera la cabeza, tomo su celular y vio que la llamada era de Saori… que coincidencia, estaba "soñando" con ella!

-Hola Saori…-

-Seiya ¿Cómo estas? No te escuchas muy bien-

-Estoy bien nada más me duele un poco la cabeza y sabes que también estoy muriendo de hambre, fuera de eso todo bien-

-Me preocupe porque ayer no supimos nada de ti y los chicos me acaban de decir que aun no llegabas al entrenamiento, pero me da gusto que estés bien-

-¿Qué?- Seiya se dio cuenta que aun traía la ropa de la fiesta de Saori pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, aunque decidió hacer un esfuerzo para tratar de salir de la extraña situación.

-Saori voy para allá, en un momento llego!- miro la fecha de su celular y se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta de Saori, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando recordó el sueño que tuvo se sintió extraño, más que un sueño parecían recuerdos muy antiguos para él pero decidió no darle mucha importancia hasta hablar con la diosa.

Seiya llego volando a la mansión después de un baño rápido y de haber comido en el camino comida chatarra, no entendía por qué pero la urgencia de llegar junto a ella se apoderaba de él, siguió corriendo aun después de haber llegado a la mansión y no se detuvo hasta que abrió repentinamente la puerta del despacho de Saori lo que la sobresalto, ella estaba revisando algunos papeles y no esperaba una interrupción así.

-Perdón por asustarte lo que pasa es que… bueno…- ella lo miraba con algo de nerviosismo y él se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como un loco, así que se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a explicar más detalladamente –Tuve un sueño, un sueño bastante extraño, parecía ser una época muy antigua, yo era el caballero de Sagitario y tenía una familia! Mi padre era el caballero de Pegaso! ¿Te das cuenta? Pero lo más loco de todo el sueño es que tú estabas casada con Hades! Así que tus caballeros y los espectros convivíamos, eso sí que era más raro todavía, ustedes vivían en un castillo donde nosotros les servíamos y tú eras muy extraña!- el caballero rió con ironía después de narrar brevemente su sueño pero la diosa le miraba con una cara de seriedad que le indico al caballero que algo andaba mal.

-No era un castillo, era un palacio…- le dijo la diosa con firmeza y sin suavizar en nada la verdad, a Seiya se le borro la sonrisa y poco a poco se fue recargando en el respaldo de la silla, comenzó a hilar las cosas, incluso se dio cuenta que su hermana del supuesto sueño realmente era su hermana Seika, en su mente repaso el sueño y encontró más coincidencias, sus amigos de la ciudad eran sus amigos actuales, Sheena había sido su novia antes de ir al castillo o mejor dicho al "palacio"… recordó la fiesta y la parte final donde termino en los aposentos de Athena, Seiya estaba agitado y ya de por sí demasiado nervioso, algo le recorría el cuerpo y no podía controlar su respiración.

-No lo puedo creer… simplemente es algo que yo no…- ella no le decía nada y eso lo desesperaba por completo, se inclino hacia ella y decidió tomar la iniciativa –Saori también soñé que tú y yo… pasamos una noche juntos- la diosa no se inmuto ante la afirmación del caballero y siguió con su misma postura.

-Espero que entiendas que eso fue en otra vida, otro tiempo, otro lugar, ¿Entiendes?- la frialdad con la que se lo dijo hizo que nuevamente Seiya se dejara caer en el respaldo de la silla, sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo del pecho, no podía verla a los ojos, no podía soportar esa mirada tan fría, la misma urgencia que lo había llevado hasta ella le animo a levantarse y a retirarse de ahí azotando la puerta al salir, no estaba en él controlarse, al salir de la mansión utilizó todo su cosmo para salir disparado, en cuestión de minutos llego a la playa, había mucha gente así que decidió nadar mar adentro muy lejos de cualquier persona, el agua estaba fría y poco a poco se fue calmando, el por qué ella había actuado de esa manera no lo sabía, por qué él había recordado todo eso tampoco lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que ella prefería olvidar ese hecho y siendo así no había mucho que hacer.

Estuvo mucho tiempo nadando, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ya estaba muy cansado, se dirigió a la orilla y salió del agua en medio de las miradas de los curiosos que lo vieron salir vestido, camino hasta su casa sin muchos ánimos de nada, cuando llego desconecto su teléfono y comprobó que su celular estaba completamente mojado así que no funcionaria, después de tomar un baño fue a tumbarse en la cama y al poco tiempo comenzó a soñar nuevamente…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues aquí está el final de esta historia, le doy gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, también agradezco mucho los comentarios y por aquí seguimos, saludos…**

Reanudo el sueño donde lo había dejado con su diosa entre sus brazos, al amanecer no quiso despertarla y simplemente se marcho a ocupar nuevamente su lugar de guardián, esperó a que Radamantis llegara, en el rostro del caballero se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción que mantuvo casi todo el día hasta que sin previo aviso el rey Hades hizo acto de presencia seguido del guardián del "palacio", ya le habían informado sobre el incidente de Cáncer y Piscis así que estaba molesto.

-Ustedes par de idiotas, como es posible que dos caballeros hayan entrado aquí-

-Logramos detenerlos antes de que hirieran a la diosa Athena- Seiya no sabía que cuando Hades hablaba nadie más debía hacerlo así que no tardo mucho en sentir la furia de Hades atravesarle el pecho, Seiya cayó al piso y vio al dios acercarse para ponerle uno de sus pies en el pecho donde lo había herido.

-Hades- apareció Athena haciendo que se olvidara del caballero y se aproximara a ella.

–Ya estoy enterado que estos idiotas permitieron que te atacaran- Athena se le acerco y le dio un beso, eso le dolió mas a Seiya que la herida de su pecho pero ¿Qué esperaba?

-Tu padre Athena es un desconsiderado, me dejo como un idiota esperándolo y no se apareció en el Olimpo, creo que vamos a entrar en guerra con Ares pero eso será mañana porque estoy cansado… y ustedes idiotas retírense!- como pudo Seiya se levanto y todos se retiraron, el encargado envió personal para que curaran la herida del caballero y tuvo esa tarde para recuperarse, afortunadamente no le había golpeado en un punto vital.

En los dos días siguientes no hubo mucha novedad, la sonrisa de Seiya había desaparecido por completo y a pesar del dolor permanecía callado, Hades y Athena se encontraban sentados dialogando sobre las acciones que tomarían contra Ares, Hades quería atacar las ciudades que le pertenecían al dios de la guerra y someterlas bajo su dominio, pero Athena se negaba a hacerlo alegando que era inútil un enfrentamiento en contra de Ares.

-Radamantis, ya me escuchaste, quiero que acabes con las ciudades de Ares, prepara a espectros y caballeros, que acaben con todo!- Radamantis se disponía a cumplir las órdenes de Hades cuando Athena lo detuvo.

-Espera Radamantis, ningún caballero ira, prepara solo a los espectros- Radamantis se quedo inmóvil, sabía que las ordenes de Hades eran absolutas pero quería esperar el veredicto final.

-Que dices Athena!- Hades se acercaba visiblemente molesto a la diosa y ella se levanto de su trono. Seiya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la diosa se había atrevido a oponer resistencia y eso no le hacía gracia a Hades. Peligrosamente se aproximaba a ella, Hades la tomo por el cuello y comenzó a insultarla, Seiya no sabía cómo actuar, no toleraba lo que veía pero era imposible que él solo venciera a Radamantis y a Hades.

-No te atrevas a contradecirme otra vez, te matare si vuelves a hacerlo- las amenazas eran reales, Athena sabía que no se detendría tan solo por ser ella.

-Mátame entonces porque no pienso seguir aprobando tus masacres, cualquier humano vale más que tú!- La diosa cerró los ojos esperando su final, de pronto un cosmo conocida para ella la envolvió y la elevo por los aires, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos del caballero.

-Moriremos juntos Athena- Seiya prácticamente arrebato a la diosa de las manos de Hades que inmediatamente se lleno de furia y los ataco pero el poder de Athena había repelido el ataque del dios, Radamantis también había atacado pero no pudo lograr detenerlos y salieron por una de las grandes ventanas del palacio, Hades ordeno asesinar a todos los caballeros pero muchos de ellos lograron salir del palacio, los caballeros dorados hacían frente a los espectros más poderosos, Seiya y Athena llegaron a la ciudad seguidos por algunos otros caballeros y montaron su guardia ahí.

-Seiya- el padre del caballero llego a su encuentro y Seiya explico lo sucedido.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, tienen que irse, vayan a las montañas y ocúltense ahí nosotros impediremos que lleguen a ustedes. Váyanse ya!- Seiya vio a Radamantis acercarse volando pero un ataque de los meteoros de su padre detuvo su avance, Seiya retomo su camino mientras una lucha intensa se libro en la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la montaña solo se podía escuchar el estruendo de los ataques, la diosa comenzó a llorar, sabía que mucha gente moriría y seria tratando de protegerla a pesar de no merecerlo. Seiya la abrazó y la besó por unos segundos, no la dejaría morir pero comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo, su familia estaba en la ciudad, sus amigos también estaban ahí. De pronto sintió el cosmo de su padre desaparecer y el caballero se desplomo al instante, no podía quedarse sentado pero no podía arriesgar a Athena tampoco.

No paso mucho tiempo para cuando un joven aspirante a caballero llego hasta Seiya, traía consigo la caja con la armadura de Pegaso.

-Lo lamento Seiya, trate de ayudarlo pero no pude hacer nada-

-¿Y mi madre?- le pregunto desesperado.

-Lo siento Seiya…- el caballero sintió enloquecer y la diosa trato de consolarlo pero sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir sería suficiente, ella sabía que todo lo que pasaba era por su culpa. Seiya retomo la compostura y se despojo de su armadura para usar la armadura de su padre que no estaba muy dañada, solo el casco estaba hecho pedazos.

-Toma mi armadura Aioros, debes prometer que protegerás a Athena por mí si llego a morir, confió en que lo harás-

-Lo haré, lo haré- pudieron sentir que Radamantis se aproximaba y Seiya lo recibió con un ataque de meteoros pero aun así pudo llegar hasta Seiya.

-Esa armadura no pudo proteger a tu padre, menos a ti, déjame decirte que los que se atrevieron a levantarse contra el dios Hades han sellado sus almas para siempre, serán castigados y eso es gracias a ti- Seiya no lo dejo hablar más y comenzó a atacarlo, pudo sentir que Hades también se aproximaba así que debía actuar rápido. En un momento ya había dañado de consideración la armadura del espectro, no pararía hasta acabar con él, varios caballeros sobrevivientes venían llegando al encuentro de la diosa, parecía que las fuerzas de Hades ya habían sido derrotadas pero aun quedaba el colérico dios.

En un último ataque Seiya pudo acabar con Radamantis pero él mismo no había salido bien librado, desde el comienzo había tenido problemas para pelear por la herida de su pecho que Radamantis tomó mucho en cuenta. Hades ya estaba muy cerca de ellos y todos los caballeros hicieron guardia a la diosa, Seiya fue el primero en oponer resistencia pero simplemente sus fuerzas estaban muy por debajo del poder de un dios.

De pronto un cosmo aun más poderoso que el de Athena y Hades se hizo presente, era el imponente dios Zeus que sin duda venia en rescate de su hija predilecta, Seiya se sorprendió de saber que había convivido varias veces con el dios de dioses.

-Apártate Zeus, tu hija me ha desobedecido y debe pagar!- decía el irritado Hades.

-No debo entrometerme en las peleas de los dioses pero tu estas derrotado, ya no hay espectros que te sirvan y estos jóvenes de aquí podrían asesinarte-

-No seas irreverente Zeus, estas ratas no podrán vencerme!-

-Está bien, pero si decides pelear y ellos te vencen serás condenado al castigo eterno que tú mismo has impuesto a los que han muerto, no puedo intervenir pero es mi deber igualar las circunstancias- Seiya se levanto como retando al dios y Athena elevo su cosmo haciéndole ver que Seiya contaba con su poder, de alguna manera había una posibilidad para vencerlo.

-Si decides retirarte- continuo Zeus -te daré el inframundo que originalmente era tuyo- Hades no aceptaba que estaba derrotado pero no se arriesgaría a morir a manos de un mortal, así que acepto la oferta de Zeus y desapareció del lugar no sin antes recordarle a Athena lo poca cosa que eran los humanos. Aparentemente todo había terminado. Seiya se desplomo, realmente no habría podido hacerle frente a Hades pero su última muestra de valor fue suficiente para salvar a la diosa.

Athena suplico por la vida del caballero pero Zeus no podía hacer nada salvo evitar el castigo eterno para él.

-No llores, nos volveremos a encontrar Athena- el caballero tomo las manos de la diosa y simplemente espero su final.

-Seiya!- Los ojos del caballero se cerraron y sintió como su vida se le escapaba del cuerpo, sobresaltado abrió los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba acostado en su cama, el sueño había terminado y algunas imágenes adicionales llegaban a su mente, recordó la fiesta de Saori y lo sucedido en su habitación cuando había estado a punto de besarla, Mitsumasa o mejor dicho Zeus y sus palabras antes de atacarlo.

Sintió mucha tristeza al saber el destino de sus padres, pensó que ya no podría ver a sus amigos nuevamente de la misma manera, no después de saber que compartía la culpa de que sus familias no estuvieran con ellos y de que no lo estarían debido al castigo de Hades, su ánimo había decaído, él que siempre estaba contento ahora se había tumbado a llorar hasta el amanecer, personalmente él había hecho un gran esfuerzo, incluso había muerto por ella pero el parecer eso no importaba ahora.

La diosa por su parte conocía el final de la historia, de hecho esos recuerdos habían venido poco a poco a su mente en cada batalla que había vivido pero no era algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgullosa, al contrario, cómo podría amar a alguien que posiblemente la despreciaría si llegara a conocer la verdad, era por eso que prefería actuar de esa manera, estaba segura que para el amanecer él recordaría completamente lo ocurrido y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, ya les había causado tantos sufrimientos que no entendía cómo podría ayudarle el que Seiya recordara esos detalles pero a criterio de su padre eso era lo mejor.

El sol salió y Seiya se dio cuenta que ya lo pasado no tenía remedio, llevaba muchos años enamorado de ella, siglos mejor dicho y ella no le había correspondido, en esta ocasión que había sobrevivido a Hades tal vez debería tomarlo como un bono extra y tratar de formar una vida como cualquier mortal que piensa que solo hay una vida para disfrutar.

De camino al entrenamiento Seiya decidió ir más temprano para caminar tranquilo y tener la oportunidad de pensar mejor las cosas, sin embargo, algo en el ambiente comenzó a incomodarlo y pudo ver que a lo lejos un guerrero desconocido con una armadura puesta lo retaba a seguirlo, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación en primera instancia Seiya no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en una persecución pero se alarmo al ver que la dirección del guerrero era rumbo a la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la diosa el viejo Zeus hacia acto de presencia justo a un lado de la diosa que se preparaba para iniciar el día, no hubo necesidad de decir una palabra, ella solo necesitaba un regazo donde desahogarse.

-Déjame mostrarte algo hija- una luz intensa cubrió la habitación y cuando esta desapareció Saori pudo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, sorprendida se aparto de su padre y no fue hasta que palpo su antiguo trono cuando se dio cuenta que realmente estaba en el palacio de Hades. Por un momento lo miro todo pero su vista se detuvo en las flores ahora marchitas que recibió por última vez, nuevamente comenzó a llorar, todo aquello le recordaba la época más triste de su eternidad donde creyó tenerlo todo y donde no dio nada de sí.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?¿Hay alguien aquí además de nosotros?- a pesar de estar con su padre sentía pavor de encontrarse con Hades, sobre todo en esas circunstancias.

-Estamos solos ahora pero creo que alguien más vendrá a buscarte pronto-

-Seiya!- fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente pero una vez que pudo pensar más claramente no había motivo alguno por el cual Seiya pudiera estarla buscando. Zeus conocía a su hija, esa mirada triste le decía claramente lo que estaba pensando.

-Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí- dijo la diosa en un suspiro.

-¿Y si lo supiera?- Zeus trató de animarla pero al contrario de eso su expresión decaía aun mas.

-¿Por qué crees que no vendrá?- pregunto el dios como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia, al instante muchas razones por las que el caballero no se molestaría en buscarla golpearon la mente y el corazón de la chica, le dolió reconocerlo pero así era.

-¿Por qué crees que podría venir?- pregunto Zeus tratando de que ahora Saori pudiera darse cuenta que a pesar de haber muchas razones por las que no llegaría había la posibilidad de que existiera una razón más fuerte por la que sí llegaría a su lado.

Mientras tanto Seiya continuaba con la persecución, una vez que entraron a los jardines de la mansión pudo observar que otros guerreros salían por el balcón de Saori y se alejaban, de un brinco Seiya llego al balcón y vio los vidrios de la ventana en el piso, gritar el nombre de la chica fue lo primero que le vino a la mente pero no hubo respuesta y rápidamente comprobó que en toda la habitación no estaba y continuo con la persecución hasta que una luz intensa lo envolvió obligándolo a parar una vez que tropezó con algo.

Poco a poco esa luz fue desapareciendo y pudo abrir los ojos, -No puede ser!-reconocía el lugar claramente, estaba en la montaña donde había perdido la vida siglos atrás, vio la ciudad pero más adelante vio el palacio de Hades, ahora sabia donde encontrar a Saori, se levantó y corrió pero no paso mucho tiempo para cuando dos guerreros comenzaron a atacarlo, lo que a Seiya le interesaba era llegar a ella así que encendió su cosmo y comenzó a defenderse sin dejar de correr al palacio.

Al sentir el cosmo del caballero el corazón de la diosa latió con fuerza, corrió hacia las grandes ventanas y a lo lejos se podía apreciar el destello de algunos ataques cruzados.

-Es él, está aquí!- Cada vez mas Seiya se acercaba al palacio pero evitar a los ángeles de Zeus le resultaba cada vez más difícil así que lanzo un ataque tan fuerte que hizo retumbar los grandes ventanales donde estaba Saori.

-En tu lugar hija me retiraría de la ventana- Zeus sabia que estaban a punto de entrar, ella se retiro bastante a la altura de su antiguo trono y no tardo mucho para ver al caballero entrar por la ventana entre el crujir de los vidrios a su paso y detrás de él los ángeles de Zeus atacando nuevamente, al ver a Saori Seiya se dirigió hacia ella y de la misma forma en la que la había rescatado de Piscis y Cáncer la tomo por la cintura elevándose en el aire para contraatacar a los ángeles que de inmediato fueron derribados, Seiya cayó al piso con la diosa en brazos y finalmente pudo verla directamente a los ojos.

-Saori…-La escena les parecía conocida, sucedía lo mismo que en aquella ocasión pero esta vez había algo diferente, la mirada de Saori era muy distinta a la que tenia siglos atrás, estaba llorando y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-Seiya… te amo con todo mi corazón- quedo atónito por un momento, por si la adrenalina y la tensión no fueran suficiente para él aquellas palabras revolvían sus sentimientos y emociones pero no podía olvidar que estaban bajo ataque, volvió su vista hacia los ángeles y se percato de que también estaba Zeus presente.

-¿Por qué lloras Saori? ¿Te lastimaron?- Zeus ordeno a los ángeles retirarse antes de que Seiya los volviera a atacar. Después de que se marcharon la mirada de Seiya se concentro en el viejo dios.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- pregunto Seiya algo irritado.

-No seas desconsiderado con mi hija, te acaba de decir algo importante.-

-No la ignoro pero primero necesito protegerla, después de eso hablare con ella a solas si no te molesta!- el dios soltó una carcajada, Seiya comenzaba a entender las intenciones de Zeus, no quería hacerles daño, al contrario quería ayudarles.

-Cuida a mi hija muchacho- nuevamente fueron cubiertos en luz y al momento ya se encontraban en la habitación de Saori, ahora Seiya podía pensar claramente, se sentaron juntos en la cama.

-Yo te amo mas princesa, mucho más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar, dime por favor ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Saori bajo la mirada y Seiya la abrazó.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de mí-

-¿Por qué creíste eso princesa?

-Porque soy la responsable de lo sucedido con tu familia y la de los chicos, se que hice cosas horrendas, yo no merezco el perdón de nadie y por eso sabía que no debía enamorarme de ti pero no pude evitarlo porque en toda mi eternidad no he vivido un momento más especial que cuando estuve contigo, ayer no quise que te fueras así pero creí que sería mejor que estuvieras lejos de mí aunque la verdad es que soy yo la que no puedo estar lejos de ti- Seiya sintió la desesperación de la diosa así que trato de calmarla.

-Ya te lo dije una vez Saori, el amor es un sacrificio sin reservas y sin recompensa, yo te amo demasiado, estuviste dispuesta a morir por la humanidad y no sabias lo que pasaría después, no debiste pensar que el amor que siento por ti desaparecería de un día para otro… además ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco he vivido nada mas especial que cuando estuve contigo- sonrió al ver a la diosa sonrojarse, Seiya se levantó e invito a la diosa a hacer lo mismo cuando le ofreció su mano, quedaron frente a frente pero para Seiya eso no era suficiente así que la tomo por la cintura y después de decir un te amo comenzó a besarla como la primera vez que lo había hecho, ambos sabían que las circunstancias ahora eran diferentes y que eso sería su nuevo principio así que tendrían tiempo de sobra para continuar lo que empezaron.


End file.
